How the Rose Got its Thorns
by DauntlessPansyCake
Summary: This is the story about how Snow became... Snow. Also, about how he met the girl that he'll remember forever. Snow's POV Please Read!


**Why the Rose has Thorns**

**This is a story about Snow and Coin. Before everything. Before he was president. **

It was a hot summer day in District 1. I walked past all the giant neon houses. Each a little diffrent. Each the same. Like everyone here. Everyone's the same. If pink is in, everyone's hair suddenly becomes pink. Me? I'm not one of them. I'm the poor smart kid. I walk past all the giant homes, 6x bigger then my own. I look from side to side. I see adults playing with their young kids, in more expensive outfits then I'll ever own. I want to feel jealousy. But I can't. I can't feel anything. I feel numb on the inside. I don't feel guilt. I just feel, empty. I'd rather feel sad, then nothing. Sad can eventually turn into happiness. I don't ever recall feeling anything, ever. I walk to school with books heavy on my back. I drag my feet, watching the cars drive by. They're each a diffrent bright color. Then the silver car drives by. It's owner, I will never forget. Renald Trace. And his son Ronald. They killed my father. They killed my mother. My father was a worker for their family.

I was walking home from the library when I saw him. He was standing talking a co-worker. When Renald Trace walked behind him, with a gun pointed to his head. He didn't even see it coming. He looked at me when it went off. His smile still there. I ran to him. But he was gone. Way gone, by the time I reached him. I hear the words "Cornalanus, do whatever you dream." in the back of my head while I held his dead body in my mind. I was 10 at the time. I looked up to him, so much. He was the smartest man I knew. And he was killed out of jealousy. He always wore a smile. He never frowned. He was always happy. He cared for everyone without trying. It came naturally. And I haven't smiled since then. I haven't talked since then. And I ran as fast as I could home. My mother asked what happened. I told her, and that night, she was gone too. She loved my father to much. She took the way out. With a simple rope and loop. I woke up, and was immeaditly put into a foster home, but now, I just run to the shack behind my home. Its covered by my father's roses. They were his pride and joy. He spent a lot of time back here teaching me. I liked it here, it surrounded me in my family. Even though all my family was gone.

I arrive at the school to see all the rich kids with their hear dyed a weird shade of purple. They all mocked me with my brown hair. "Hey corn, cat's got your tongue?" said Ronald. He hated me most. And I wish I hated him, too. But I don't.

I walked home, and saw a giant house with the 'For Sale" sign gone. I saw the mother planting flowers in the front. I must have watched too long because she said "Hello. I'm Amelia Coin, nice to meet you." she said holding out a hand. I shook it firmly. "I have a daughter your age, maybe you can be friends." she said a little too happily. I've never had a friend, I don't talk very much. "Here stay here, I'll go get her." she went inside, and I thought about running away. But honestly what do I have to lose? Amelia walks out with a girl. And it's not just a girl. Its the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Her hair in black curls, and she has gray eyes. She's perfect. She has on a little white fress.

"I'm Alma. I'm 14, and is from District 2, I just moved here." she says in a military style. Typical from District 2.

"I'm Cornalanus. I've lived here my whole life." I said. I reach for my mouth. I haven't talked since I told my mother he's gone. And it tickled my tongue.

"OK, see you Cornalanus. We should hang out later, ok?" she said as she went back in, not even waiting for an answer.

"Alright, bye, Alma." I said to no one. I walked home and went straight to my studies, but for the first time, I felt myself distracted. I saw her pretty face flashing in my eyes. I look at my arms and see I have goosebumps, and weirder then that I feel something. I feel excitement to see her again.

**Alright! I know this was kind of short, but it's the first chapter, so, yeah. REVIEW!**


End file.
